Trillaryllis
Trillaryllis is a shotgun-scythe owned by Alyssa. It is a combination weapon crafted from a pump shotgun, a scythe, and a rapier. She holsters it on her back when it is not being used. She is known to always carry it, even sitting down at the throne within the Citadel Throne Room. History When Alyssa turned ten, she decided it was time to fight back the evil forces that surrounded her. She grabbed the pump shotgun owned by her mother, and continued to seek out parts. One day, she stumbled upon a rapier while scavenging for food. It was snow white, which was one of her favorite colors. As the weeks went by, she read books and poems involving Death and his large scythe. Looking at her crudely duct taped shotgun-rapier, she searched high and low to implement the final touch to her creation. In a junkyard, it lay in the hands of a standing corpse. It was looking on the horizon of the thousands of undead. She had taken it, and found other interesting components to add. In the end, she had beautifully crafted the Trillaryllis for all her foes to see, for the very last time. The finalized version of the Trillaryllis, crafted in its snow white silver casing, was completed when she turned 14 years of age. This was the same year she had met her first friend, Hikaru Sakura.https://scarfheroes.com/2016/05/15/red-vs-blue-an-undefined-friendship/ Red Vs. Blue: An undefined frienship Appearance The Trillaryllis is a snow white weapon. The scythe is heavily weathered and appears very aged. The weapon at first was disorganized and duct taped harshly together. However, when Alyssa had found iron and learned the usage of smelting, she had constructed a beautiful white frame for the weapons to fit together. Due to her concern of the Trillaryllis potentially breaking at any moment, she repairs and cleans it very often, which is why it looks very neat and brand new. Considering she had believed to have taken the scythe from Death itself, she sometimes proclaims the weapon "innocent death". Traits The Trillaryllis is a scythe, pump shotgun, and rapier combination. It is expertly crafted with a snow white hilt and a revolving mechanism. A shotgun shell drum pack was made to fit 20 gauge shotgun slugs. With the close combat efficiency mixed with the wide swipe scythe, this weapon is one of the deadliest in the Scarf Heroes group. Including the dexterity and endurance Alyssa possesses, with her quick dash ability, she can deal close range bursts at high speeds. Gallery Trillaryllis1.gif Trillaryllis.png|Concept Art. Trivia *The name of Trillaryllis comes from the names of two flowers, the Trillium and the Amaryllis. *The Trillium is white, and has meaning of modest ambition. The Amaryllis is red, and has meaning of being beautiful, timid and proud, all while being shy.https://scarfheroes.com/2016/05/15/developper-notes-trillaryllis/ Developer Notes: Trillaryllis *The Trillaryllis is mixed with 3 weapons combined. A pump shotgun, a scythe, and the Myrtenaster. *The transfer-power compartment of the weapon affects the blades and the bullets. *The Scythe Blade and the Grip/Pump Reloading parts are supposed to resemble angel wings. References Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Sword Category:Hybrid Weapon Category:Canon